


總有一天

by naiomaou



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiomaou/pseuds/naiomaou
Summary: 寫寫活動文，大B板十二月○○的紅白聖誕節。願世界之於所有的愛都能溫柔以待。





	總有一天

**Author's Note:**

> 基督宗教相關，內容、經驗與制度請全都當架空的就好。

「五個麻雀不是賣二分銀子嗎？但在上帝面前，一個也不忘記；   
  
就是你們的頭髮，也都被數過了。不要懼怕，你們比許多麻雀還貴重！」

（路12:6-7）

真的嗎？

如果他從來沒有發現過自己的心意，那就好了。

◇ ◇ ◇

  
『你相信聖誕老公公嗎？』

手機螢幕亮起，彈出一則訊息。少年抬眼看向訊息主人，螢幕光將對方下顎照得一片光亮。

『你是以傳道人還是牧區小組長的身分問我這個問題？』

『我是以「我」的身分問你這個問題。』訊息回傳得很快，少年感覺到對方的肩隨著輕笑一聳一聳的，『所以，你相信聖誕老公公嗎？』

『耶穌基督？』

Ｚ大笑，手指在螢幕上飛快舞動，『準備開始啦。PPT記得用第二版的，剛傳到桌面了。』

噢，少年癟下嘴，他早該想到的。

這禮拜沒有緊急重印週小報、沒有加印單張，那肯定就是臨時更新簡報檔了。

沒想到自己竟然只顧著聊天。他懊惱地想著，不成句的咕噥堆到嘴邊只剩悶聲。

這個人老是這樣，總愛在上臺前幾小時、或前幾分鐘才更改講道主題，弄得他手忙腳亂。

──但是這樣也好，牧師們會在快結束時才察覺他的內容太過「前衛」。

創意堂嘛，講點有意思的東西。Ｚ每次都這麼回答，那笑容總是很耀眼。

Ｚ的志向定得早，十五歲立志成為傳道人，二十歲時便成為實習傳道，未來更打算進神學院繼續接受裝備。用大人的說法，那是「蒙主呼召」。

這都是從教會其他弟兄聽來的，他不覺得有哪間神學院願意收Ｚ這種反骨派的學生，也許Ｚ想當傳道人，純粹是想挑戰傳統。誰知道呢。

不過他很喜歡聽他的堂，這倒是真的。

Ｚ的內容精采、觀點新穎，而且不會有時不時像在做Vocal測試的激動呼喊，他不用被嚇得老是想扯掉助聽器。在成為服事同工前，他也會像教會其他年輕人一樣，月公告貼出來時就默默記下Ｚ講創意堂的日期，當週早早進場卡位。

Ｚ在臺上與其說在佈道，更像是與聽眾聊天，互動之間帶出與傳統講道不一樣的思維，有時候是家庭，有時候是戀愛，但他特別喜歡聽Ｚ講如何面對自我的議題，比如今天。

講道結束，燈控將照明熄了大半，會堂的笑聲也漸漸收斂，Ｚ留給大家一小段安靜的時間，而後輕輕開口做結束禱告。

他的聲音很好聽，和其他被助聽器扭曲過的聲響完全不一樣，方允恩跟著閉上眼，腦裏第一個浮現的卻是Ｚ的臉，不知道這時候想起他是褻瀆對方多一點，還是褻瀆神多一些。

「……願我們都有卸下偽裝的勇氣，在主裏找到並誠實面對自己，走出最真實的自我。禱告奉告主耶穌的名求，」

阿們。

方允恩吁了一口氣，舞臺燈大概又亮了，眼皮後的世界被照得一片通紅，他在敬拜團隊下第一個音之前拿掉耳朵掛著的小東西，將按歌詞的工作交給另一位同工，自己收拾收拾便往空的小教室去。

他四歲離開育幼院，話都還說不好，全新的生活就已轟轟烈烈展開。主日、讀經、靈修、團契、同工事奉，十一年來日子過得比誰都還「屬靈」，卻一天比一天更加迷惘。

他配得神的愛嗎？如果他的神真的愛他，又怎麼會讓他變得如此？

褲子後方的口袋震了又震，方允恩趴在桌上沉沉做了幾次深呼吸，拿出手機一看，上頭仍是逗他的訊息。

『所以啊，你相信聖誕老公公嗎？』

他實在不懂他在堅持什麼，猶豫了會，決定忽視對方的話。

『今天我爸沒念你嗎？』

『沒有。』眨眼間訊息就進來了，『應該是今天講得太好，豐哥和張姊同時放過我耶。你在３Ａ嗎？我去找你。』

還沒來得及打個不字，教室門已經被推開。

方允恩見Ｚ雙唇掀了掀，他一個字也沒聽到，急急從包裏摸出讓他與世界重新接軌的道具。

『你說什麼？』方允恩做了嘴型，沒出聲。

「說你沒開燈，還有怎麼又隨便把助聽器拿下來，聽力退化會更嚴重的。」

『我天生全聾。』他賭氣似地頂了回去。

「只是接近，」Ｚ看著他，伸手蓋住方允恩接著要打字的螢幕，目光是少見嚴厲，「 **接近** 全聾。豐哥說過，貼近一點、大聲一點你還是能聽得見的，別讓最後那點聽力也消失，好嗎？」

Ｚ說到後來放軟了語氣，甚至捏了捏方允恩的手，少年愣愣地點點頭，隨即有些緊張地掙脫Ｚ退至桌角，拿起手機迅速敲著：『所以你來幹嘛？』

「來問你相不相信聖誕老公公啊。」Ｚ拉開椅子坐下，笑聲悶在胸膛再透過助聽器傳來，形成一種獨特的聲響。

少年皺著眉，對話框裏的字打了又刪，最後只剩少少四個字：『這不好笑。』

「哎，」Ｚ將椅子挪得更近一些，「沒跟你開玩笑。你知道好孩子每年平安夜都會收到聖誕老公公的祝福，還有一份他為你準備的禮物嗎？」

少年在心裏嘆了口氣，放下手機調整坐姿，準備當個好聽眾。

聖誕節是基督徒慶祝基督道成肉身的日子，而非拿來期待一位世人杜撰的聖誕老人。方牧師，他的養父，肯定會這麼說的吧。

『聖誕節是帶來盼望與喜樂的節日。』

結果螢幕再度亮了。少年不解地望向低頭打字的Ｚ，只好又抓回自己的手機。

笑臉貼圖下方接著一句話，『聖誕老公公會送出好孩子最想要的禮物。』

『他怎麼知道人家想要什麼？』少年忍不住吐槽。

『好孩子有許願啊。』

『聖誕老人又不會知道。』

『願望寫在襪子裏，聖誕老公公過來就會看到了。』

他回了一個點點點的貼圖。『你當我是五歲小朋友？』

『我想要你來當我的聖誕老公公。』

這回點點點的表情是真的跑到他臉上了。少年看著Ｚ逐漸揚起嘴角，長睫毛下方的眼睛彎得像會勾人。

「然後我也作你的聖誕老公公。」Ｚ說，舉起手機搖了搖，「說好了，紀錄為證哦。」

方允恩一時間覺得腦袋發熱，丟下東西人就跑了。

  
◇

  
教會頂樓的花棚外飄著細雨，方允恩吸了吸鼻子，仔細將吃完的甜點包裝盒摺好。

限定版巧克力卡士達泡芙，這是他今年的聖誕禮物。在他逃離教室後Ｚ追了出來，將不知道什麼時候就準備好的襪子塞給他，方允恩掙扎了很久，最後寫下想吃點心的願望，小心翼翼地放回襪子裏。

但Ｚ的紙條卻是空的，除了一個笑臉，上頭什麼也沒有。方允恩將紅綠相間的襪子舉到Ｚ面前，眼神明顯在問為什麼。

Ｚ只是笑笑，「我的願望已經達成啦，謝囉，聖誕老公公。」

方允恩困惑地望著對方，原本平舉的手臂降了不少，Ｚ忽然開口問道：「還記得上個月芬姊主持的主日內容嗎，你怎麼看？」

來了。少年心中大凜。他藏在心裏那麼久的事，還是被發現了嗎？

方允恩收回手，聖誕襪在手裏被擰成麻花。

手機會有訊息紀錄，方允恩想起Ｚ說過的話，遲疑了一會兒，轉而拿出筆記本攤在桌上。

『林前 6:9-11，「你們豈不知……」』一筆一畫寫得很慢很慢，比打字慢得多，Ｚ卻出手制止他繼續寫下去。

「沒事了，我隨便問問而已。」Ｚ朝他扯出一笑，「好冷喔，我們下樓去吧？今天摩利亞有煮紅豆湯哦。」

方允恩怔怔點頭，不敢多加揣測對方不太自然的微笑是什麼意思，胡亂將東西塞回背包，有些慌亂地拉開逃生門，在Ｚ之前奔下階梯。

  
當天晚上方允恩抄了一夜的經書。

淚水打糊了字跡那便換過一張，直到《聖經》教誨完完好好排列在紙上，一張張落成一大疊，他的雙眼又腫又澀，整隻手臂顫抖不已。

「我會悔改。」

  
◇

  
在那之後他申請了服事轉調，一般堂主日內容雖乏味，卻教他無比心安，他也再不上創意堂了，彷彿只要與Ｚ離得遠遠的，他的信仰就不會動搖，他可以將踏入泥濘的腳抽回，向主懺悔、求主洗淨他的罪過。只要他誠心禱告。

然而隔年聖誕，Ｚ依舊沒事一般又拿襪子來找他，方允恩只猶豫了一瞬間，最後慚愧地拎著Ｚ的空襪子換得一顆蒙布朗，心裏對自己的不堅定感到失望不已。

頂樓花棚布滿了人工裝飾，黃白燈泡串穿梭其間，一閃一閃地像無數顆小眼睛。

Ｚ走在前頭，方允恩只能看那背影搖搖晃晃，一會兒撈撈槲寄生的果子，一會兒又扯扯燈泡邊的小葉子，所以當對方說了句生日快樂時，他不確定自己有沒有聽錯。

「我去問了之前那間育幼院，我們一起查過，你確實是平安夜出生的孩子。」Ｚ轉頭回來，笑得比聖誕裝飾還燦爛。「雖然晚了一天，生日快樂。」

那個當下，他丟下對方倉皇跑走了。

沒去問為什麼要查他的生日，也沒問為什麼今年還是不許願。

床頭櫃旁的手抄紙，一疊一疊積累成三大落。

  
◇

  
十七歲，少年的身形總算長開，再上到頂樓時竟覺得花棚像矮了不少。

今年的聖誕禮物是一片歐培拉。濃郁的巧克力醬與咖啡糖漿應該要巧妙融合出苦甜相間的滋味，他卻只嘗到苦澀。

Ｚ的襪子裏依舊什麼也沒寫，只笑著和他說與第一年一模一樣的話。

他到底幫他達成什麼願望了？陪著玩幼稚的聖誕老人遊戲嗎？這一切差不多也該結束了吧。

「我聽豐哥說你想換教會，這是真的嗎？」

方允恩輕輕點頭。

「等一等，一年……再一年，」Ｚ忽然有些慌了，「明年你就可以領受堅振禮了，到時候我……」

他又搖搖頭。

不。

堅振禮的意義在於收回父母過去代為承諾的信仰見證，他將以成年人的身分親自與信仰重新確立連結、宣告信心，並活出神喜悅的生命。

可是，不，他做不到。只要和Ｚ在同個教會服事，他就沒有得救的一天。

他無法拔除在他心頭愈紮愈深、那個名為Ｚ的念想，他無法棄絕罪惡，蒙受聖靈，與基督共享永生。他不配。

聽見Ｚ在後方嘆了口氣，但方允恩只是攥緊拳，不願也不敢退縮。他好不容易才下定決心的。

「允恩，我、」

方允恩搖頭搖得果斷，直接打斷了Ｚ想說的話，踩著大步在對方伸手攬住他之前甩上頂樓的門。不久後，手機響起震動，背叛似地讓Ｚ的對話視窗占據整個螢幕，他過了好一陣子才輕輕點開。

『我希望你能至少來聽我講過一堂再走。你什麼時候來，我什麼時候講。』

  
◇

  
他痛恨自己的軟弱。

但卻不知是恨自己不夠堅強，沒有在隔年一月速戰速決，聽了他想說什麼就離開；又或是恨自己太過膽小，拖拖沓沓地一直到十二月才有勇氣走進他的講座。

平安夜前最後一個主日，按常理應該全世界的教會都在談論盼望、降生、赦罪與祝福，Ｚ偏偏和大家談了信仰，談了自我與愛，也談了接納和救贖。

Ｚ在他身上的目光自始至終沒有移開過。他知道那都是說給他聽的。

週報夾頁上的字像熾鐵般烙上心頭，方允恩顫著手拿掉助聽器，縮進自己的世界裏無聲哭泣。

  
愛我的，我也愛他；懇切尋求我的，必尋得見。 （箴言 8:17）

「上帝如此造你，也愛這樣的你。」──教宗方濟各，2018年5月。

今年的花棚依舊繽紛熱鬧。

方允恩將自己藏在頂樓一隅，直到Ｚ提著聖誕襪上前擁住他。

「『上帝如此造你，也愛這樣的你。』我希望你聽見這句話，這是我今年許的願。」

Ｚ貼得很近，方允恩是親耳聽見的，Ｚ在他耳邊複誦相同的話，一次又一次，而後方允恩逐漸軟下腳，在對方懷裏泣不成聲。

他只是需要一個人告訴他，他是可以被愛的。

領他走出徬徨的暴風雨，替他解開面對信仰和自我認同的痛苦與掙扎，堅定地告訴他，他真的是可以被愛的，如此足矣。

  
◇

  
後來Ｚ說，他其實沒有進神學院的打算。他也許比方允恩更早發現自己的性向，同樣也經歷過信仰與自我衝突的風暴，最終在一次國際交流的讀經營中找到出口。

最原始《聖經》是以希伯來文和希臘文撰寫，後來被轉譯為多國語言，而語言是流動的，希臘文轉拉丁文，拉丁文譯為英文，又從英文轉成中文，多次重新翻譯下自然在某些詞彙與語句上和原文產生分歧。

「古有十字軍東征、獵巫、蓄奴，這些都是當時教會錯誤詮釋《聖經》的結果。」Ｚ輕撫著方允恩細軟的頭髮，又替他攏了攏肩上的毯子。

「《聖經》的撰寫環境早在好幾世紀之前，現在許多現象和觀念是過去無法解釋或想像的，我想，我們既然活在當下，應該學習《聖經》的精神，多過拘泥於字面上的解釋。

「我十五歲立志成為傳道人從來就不是為了廣傳福音，只是希望能與更多人聊聊，在神學的精神和基礎上，重新詮釋《聖經》的意思，看這些想法是我一廂情願的錯誤解讀，或是大家其實也有差不多的疑惑，我們一起找出解答。」

毯子下的手動了動，舉出一支手機，『我爸可能會殺了你。』

「他不會。」Ｚ彎起笑，「他會接受的。總有一天，世人的心胸會更加寬廣，願意接受愛的每一種樣子。」

「總有一天。」

「嗯，總有一天。」

方允恩依偎在他懷裏，輕輕地蹭了蹭，Ｚ卻忽然把他整個人舉起來，「等一下，剛才是你的聲音嗎？你用說的？原來你會講話？」

方允恩被對方的反應逗得咯咯笑，直到Ｚ捉著他開始搔癢才小聲求饒，坦承道聽力障礙只影響到發音學習，他不是不會講話，一直用寫用打的純粹為了清楚表達而已。

Ｚ賭氣說今年沒有聖誕禮物了，他只是笑得更加開懷。

他想要的，已經快要有了。

也許路還很長，但總有一天會的。

  
Fin. 

**Author's Note:**

> 「你們豈不知不義的人不能承受神的國嗎？不要自欺，無論是淫亂的、拜偶像的、姦淫的、做孌童的、親男色的、偷竊的、貪婪的、醉酒的、辱罵的、勒索的，都不能承受神的國。」（林前 6:9-10）
> 
> 此為教會常用以指責同性戀的經文之一，關於「親男色」的部分可以參考google，原文字義和現在的解釋其實差得有點遠。
> 
> \---
> 
> "If a person is gay and seeks God and has good will, who am I to judge?" ──Pope Francis, July 2013.
> 
> 內文教宗講的那句話也是真的。  
> 覺得教宗站在那樣的立場能夠講出這些話實在很了不起，試著寫點東西紀念一下當時的感動。


End file.
